A Vida é uma Novela 1: Tempo de Viver Revoluções
by FireKai
Summary: Uma família rica e uma família pobre não têm nada a ver, certo? Errado! Quando a Rosa Peixeira encontra o Faustino Martinho de Melro, muitas coisas vão mudar. Personagens baseadas em personagens de novelas. Muitas peripécias.
1. Família Rica e Família Pobre

**Esta história terá dois tipos de personagens, personagens originais baseadas nalguns escritores deste site e outras personagens inspiradas em personagens de telenovelas, mas que têm algumas diferenças das personagens que eram originalmente. Esta história tem como base geral, a história da telenovela Tempo de Viver. Vamos à apresentação das personagens e depois começa a história.**

**A Vida é uma Novela 1: Tempo de Viver Revoluções**

**1. Rosa Fernanda Peixeira –** 40 anos, estatura média, cabelo castanho pelos ombros, olhos castanhos.

Já vendeu peixe na praça, mas depois comprou um espaço e montou uma peixaria. É uma mulher decidida e trabalhadora, é viúva há alguns anos e tem uma filha, a Aki.

**2. Aki Marisa Peixeira –** 17 anos, estatura média, cabelo castanho pelos ombros, olhos verdes.

É a filha única da Rosa Peixeira. Gosta de fazer tudo o que quer e detesta ser pobre. Detesta ter de trabalhar na peixaria para ajudar a mãe e sonha ter uma vida melhor. Esconde um segredo.

**3. Faustino Fernando Martinho de Melro** (inspirado na personagem "Fausto Martins de Mello" de Tempo de Viver) – 52 anos, alto, careca, olhos cinzentos.

Ficou viúvo recentemente, ou melhor, perdeu quase toda a família num acidente. Rico e mulherengo, quer encontrar outra pessoa para partilhar a vida. Descobriu que tinha uma filha ilegítima, Mione.

**4. Mione Sofia Martinho de Melro** – 21 anos, alta, cabelo castanho comprido, olhos azuis.

Filha do Faustino. Só o conheceu há alguns meses, depois da morte da sua mãe, em que descobriu quem era o seu pai. Está a viver com ele e não gosta nada da sua tia, Lydia. Ela, como foi criada com humildade, é uma boa pessoa e sonha viver um grande romance.

**5. Lydia Laura Martinho de Melro** (inspirada na personagem "Lídia Martins de Mello" de Tempo de Viver) – 42 anos, estatura média, cabelo loiro e curto, olhos cinzentos.

Ela é muito gananciosa. É a irmã de Faustino e tia da Mione. Sonha ser rica e controlar tudo. Tem um filho, Fillipo, que está em Paris. Tem uma queda para rapazes mais novos.

**6. Mania Laurinda Georgina Almeida** (inspirada na personagem "Maria Laurinda Almeida" de Tempo de Viver) – 22 anos, estatura média, cabelo castanho pelos ombros, olhos azuis-escuros.

A Mania Laurinda já foi casada com o Alfonso, enteado do Faustino, mas com a morte do Alfonso, ficou pobre e agora quer a todo o custo enriquecer, dando um golpe nalgum rico. Ela fingiu ser rica e conseguiu casar com o Alfonso, enganando toda a família, que passou a detestá-la.

**7. FireKai Josefino Almeida –** 25 anos, alto, cabelo preto e curto, olhos castanhos.

Primo da Mania Laurinda. Tal como ela, quer ficar rico e acha que pode conquistar a Mione e ficar com todo o dinheiro dela. Ele e a Mania Laurinda vão tentar ficar ambos ricos, sem olhar a meios.

**8. Fogão Fonseca Figueiredo** (inspirado na personagem "Foguinho" de Cobras e Lagartos) – 30 anos, alto, cabelo negro, olhos castanhos.

Ele é rico, poderoso, mas não é nada fino. Recebeu uma herança por engano e agora é difícil viver com isso, pois teme ser descoberto. Será que o seu segredo vai ser descoberto?

**9. Florianabela Helena Valente** (inspirada na personagem "Flor Valente ou Flor Miranda" de Floribella) – 19 anos, estatura média, cabelo ruivo e longo, olhos verdes.

Ela é a melhor amiga da Aki e adora cantar, apesar de ter uma voz horrível. Vai apaixonar-se por um rapaz... mas para azar dela, a Aki também se vai apaixonar pelo mesmo rapaz e a amizade delas estará por um fio.

**10. André Albertino Marquêz** (inspirado na personagem "André Marquês" de Morangos com Açúcar) – 18 anos, alto, cabelo loiro acastanho, olhos verdes.

Ele é um rapaz que está habituado a conquistar todas as raparigas. Vai tentar conquistar a Florianabela e a Aki. Será que vai ter de escolher entre uma delas ou vai ficar sem nenhuma?

**Capítulo 1: Família Rica e Família Pobre**

A Rosa Peixeira estava na Peixaria Delicia, a sua peixaria. A Aki, de braços cruzados, olhava para a mãe.

**Aki:** Mas porque é que eu tenho de ficar aqui a trabalhar? **– perguntou ela, aborrecida.**

**Rosa:** Filha, isto é o nosso sustento. Eu tenho de ir fazer umas compras e tu tens de ficar aqui.

**Aki:** Porque é que não contratas uma empregada?

**Rosa:** Não temos dinheiro para isso. Os arranjos da casa já custaram muito dinheiro. **– disse ela, pacientemente.**

A casa da Rosa e da Aki já se tinha incendiado três vezes e ninguém sabia como é que isso tinha acontecido, mas os prejuízos tinham sido enormes.

Na mansão Martinho de Melro, a Lydia estava a encher a paciência ao seu irmão, Faustino.

**Lydia:** Faustino, eu preciso de dinheiro!

**Faustino:** Vá trabalhar, ora essa! - **gritou ele, zangado.**

**Lydia:** Eu? Trabalhar? Mas assim estrago as minhas unhas!

**Faustino:** -.- Eu vou mas é dar uma volta.

O Faustino saiu da mansão, deixando a Lydia zangada. Há dois meses, a mulher de Faustino, Antonieta, descobriu que o marido tinha uma filha ilegítima e ficou furiosa. Pegou nos seus três filhos, Alfonso, Gonzalo e Bernardio e estava marcado irem de avião até ao Brasil.

A irmã da Antonieta, a alcoólica Bárbia, o marido da Bárbia, Ferdinando, e a enteada dela, Inesilda, também se juntaram ao grupo. Até a empregada Celestina tinha ido com eles. Além disso, a Antonieta descobriu que o Faustino tinha um caso com a Céllia e a Hellenia e também as levou com ela. Por fim, Alfonso, que era bisexual, levou consigo o Bruinno, por quem a Mania Laurinda estava apaixonada.

E assim lá foram eles, todos de avião. Mas quando o avião ia a sobrevoar o Atlântico, caiu no mar e os corpos deles nunca mais foram encontrados (viram como foram logo há vida um montão de pessoas?) O filho de Lydia, Fillipo foi para França e assim a mansão Martinho de Melro ficou apenas com três habitantes: Lydia, Faustino e Mione, a filha ilegítima, que nesse momento estava no seu quarto.

De volta ao Faustino, ele foi dar uma volta. Nesse momento, a Rosa Peixeira vinha do supermercado, super carregada.

Como o Faustino estava meio alheio, embateu contra a Rosa Peixeira e os sacos dela caíram no chão.

**Faustino:** Peço desculpa. - disse ele, começando a ajudar a Rosa Peixeira a apanhar os sacos.

**Rosa:** Não faz mal.

O Faustino olhou para ela e sorriu. Subitamente teve vontade de a convidar para tomar um café, mesmo não a conhecendo de lado nenhum.

**Faustino:** Minha senhora, para a compensar pelo sucedido, que tal irmos tomar um café?

**Rosa:** Café? Bom... não devia demorar-me... mas tudo bem.

E lá foram eles tomar café. Na Peixaria Delicia, a Aki estava a ficar enervada.

**Aki:** Mas onde é que está a minha mãe?

**??:** A falar sozinha, Aki?

A Aki olhou para a pessoa que tinha entrado na peixaria e viu que era a sua melhor amiga, a Florianabela.

**Aki:** Ah, Florianabela, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

Florianabela: Vim cá dizer-te que inventei uma nova música. Queres ouvir?

**Aki:** Não! Quer dizer... é que agora estou ocupada. - **disse a Aki, que detestava ouvir a Florianabela cantar.** - Qualquer dia mostraras-me a nova música.

**Florianabela:** Ok. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

Na mansão Martinho de Melro, a Mione tinha saído do seu quarto e tinha-se deparado com a sua tia Lydia na sala.

**Lydia:** Ah, Mione, finalmente saiu do quarto, querida. Tem de apanhar ar.

**Mione:** Eu sinto-me bem no meu quarto e pronto! - **disse a Mione, que não gostava muito da sua tia. **

**Lydia:** Ai, a menina tem uma linguagem bárbara. Tem de aprender boas maneiras e comportar-se como uma pessoa rica. **– disse ela, com modos floreados.**

**Mione:** Ai sim? Pois então, a tia devia era comportar-se como uma pessoa pobre, porque não tem um tostão e o meu pai é que a sustenta! - **gritou a Mione e saiu porta fora. **

**Lydia:** Hunf, malcriadona...

Enquanto estavam a tomar café, o Faustino e a Rosa conversavam animadamente. Por ali perto andavam a Mania Laurinda, viúva do Alfonso Martinho de Melro, e que é super pobre pois quando os dois casaram, o Alfonso obrigou-a a assinar um documento onde, se ele morresse, ela não ficava com nada. E assim foi.

Agora a Mania Laurinda, apesar de pobre, não tinha desistido de tornar-se rica e depois de ter encontrado o seu primo FireKai, os dois começaram a pensar num plano.

**Mania Laurinda:** Ouve bem, FireKai, a filha ilegítima do Faustino irá, um dia, herdar toda ou quase toda a fortuna, por isso tens de a conquistar e assegurar-te de que temos o nosso futuro garantido. **– disse ela, com um olhar calculista.**

**FireKai:** Ela não pode saber que eu sou teu primo.

**Mania Laurinda:** Claro que não, senão o plano dá para o torto. Bom, enquanto isso, eu vou tentar conquistar algum rico, para enriquecer também.

De volta à Peixaria Delicia, a Aki ainda estava na companhia da Florianabela quando um rapaz entrou na peixaria. André Marquêz olhou à sua volta.

**André:** Olá belezuras, queria comprar peixe.

A Aki sorriu ao André Marquêz.

**Aki:** Obrigada pelo elogio. Bom, que tipo de peixe queres?

O André comprou o peixe e foi-se embora. A Aki ficou pensativa.

**Aki:** Hum, ele é giro.

**Florianabela:** Absolutamente. E até nos elogiou. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Aki:** Ai, ai... bom, mas ele nunca vai olhar para mim. Quem é que se interessa pela filha da pessoa que tem uma peixaria? Ninguém.

**Florianabela:** Pois, mas eu tenho uma hipótese. Posso conquistá-lo com a minha voz. **– disse ela, contente.**

**Aki (pensando):** Vais mas é afugentá-lo...

O FireKai e a Mania Laurinda estavam juntos, numa pequena casa que pertencia ao FireKai.

**FireKai:** Já estive a informar-me melhor. A Mione não costuma sair muito de casa, pelo menos por agora. Pelo que ouvi dizer, ela gosta de se isolar, mas vai começar a trabalhar na empresa de jóias, a Martinho de Melro, dentro de um mês. Se esperar, posso encontrar-me lá com ela, como se fosse um acaso.

**Mania Laurinda:** Sim, é muito boa ideia. Então, começa a pensar em tudo, ouviste? Eu também quero ver se arranjo uma pessoa rica... mas está difícil...

A Rosa Peixeira tinha terminado de tomar café com o Faustino e, de uma maneira suave, ele tinha conseguido ficar com o número de telefone dela. O que o mais o surpreendeu é que ela não o conheceu como o poderoso e rico, Faustino Martinho de Melro.

Nos dias que se seguiram, o Faustino encontrou-se várias vezes com a Rosa, sem que ela sequer suspeitasse que ele fosse rico.

Num dia em particular, às oito e meia da manhã, o Faustino, a Lydia e a Mione estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

**Lydia:** Vai trabalhar, Faustino?

**Faustino:** Claro. Acha que posso andar a tirar dias de folga?

**Lydia:** Ultimamente, pelo que soube, tem andado mais ausente da empresa do que é costume... **– disse ela, de modo desdenhoso.**

**Mione:** E o que é que a tia tem a ver com isso? O meu pai é que sabe.

**Lydia:** Ora, não seja impertinente! Veja lá como fala comigo! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Mione:** Olhe tia, nem vou discutir mais consigo, pois é uma perda de tempo. - **disse ela, levantando-se. **- Com licença.

A Mione afastou-se.

**Lydia:** Faustino, não vai fazer nada?

**Faustino:** Não me meta no assunto, Lydia. Vocês que resolvam tudo. Além disso, você é que começou. E eu posso ter-me ausentado um pouco nestes dias, mas você não tem nada a ver com isso. - **disse o Faustino, levantando-se também.** - Bom, vou trabalhar.

O Faustino saiu da mansão. A Lydia sentou-se no sofá.

**Lydia:** Estão todos contra mim... se ao menos eu fosse rica... mas não… tenho de depender do meu irmão… que aborrecimento…

Pouco depois, o Faustino estava a conduzir o seu carro, rumo à empresa de jóias, Martinho de Melro. De repente, um camião desgovernado embateu contra o carro do Faustino.

Mais tarde... o telefone tocou na casa dos Martinho de Melro e a nova empregada, Lurdina, foi atender. Correu rapidamente até chegar perto da Lydia.

**Lydia:** Credo, criatura, porque é que vem tão apressada? Parece que morreu alguém.

**Lurdina:** É uma chamada do hospital. É sobre o seu irmão. **– disse ela, agitada.**

**Lydia:** Hospital? Passe para cá o telefone. - **disse ela, tirando o telefone à Lurdina.** - Estou? Sim, sou a irmã do Faustino. O quê? Um acidente. Ele o quê? Sim, sim, estou a perceber. Vou já para aí.

A Lydia desligou o telefone e apressou-se a subir as escadas. Bateu à porta do quarto da Mione e a Mione veio abrir.

**Mione:** O que foi agora? - **perguntou a Mione, aborrecida.**

**Lydia:** É o seu pai. Aparentemente, um camião desgovernado foi contra o carro do seu pai e o Faustino morreu.

**Mione:** O quê?!

Mais tarde... na casa da Aki e da Rosa Peixeira, elas estavam a ver o telejornal, quando apareceu a foto do Faustino e o anúncio da sua morte.

**Aki:** Olha, mas não é aquele homem é teu amigo? **– perguntou ela, curiosa. Já o tinha visto duas vezes, mas não sabia quem ele era na realidade.**

**Rosa:** Xiu, deixa ouvir filha.

**Jornalista Angelina:** Faustino Martinho de Melro morreu esta manhã quando um camião embateu contra o seu carro. O empresário e milionário não resistiu aos ferimentos e acabou por falecer. **– anunciou ela.**

**Rosa:** Não pode ser!

**Aki:** Pois é. Ele era rico e não te disse nada... **– disse ela, indignada.**

**Rosa:** -.- Eu estou a falar é de ele ter morrido.

**Aki:** Ah isso... pois. **– disse ela, esfregando a cabeça.**

A Aki foi até ao seu quarto e telefonou à Florianabela, contando que o Faustino tinha morrido e que ele era rico.

**Aki:** Agora temos de ir ao funeral dele.

**Florianabela:** Porquê? Mal o conhecíamos.

**Aki:** Ora, pode ser que esteja lá a televisão e assim ficamos famosas. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Florianabela:** ¬¬

Na pequena casa do FireKai e da Mania Laurinda.

**Mania Laurinda:** Aha! É bem feito que ele tenha morrido. **– disse ela, com um sorriso cruel.**

**FireKai:** Não o conhecia, mas também não tenho pena nenhuma. Assim até é mais fácil conquistar a Mione, porque o Faustino não pode atrapalhar.

**Mania Laurinda:** Ah! Tive uma ideia brilhante! FireKai, tu vais ao funeral do Faustino. A Mione há-de estar lá. Tenta consolá-la e aproximares-te dela.

**FireKai:** É uma óptima ideia. E tu, vais ao funeral?

**Mania Laurinda:** Bom... se for, vai haver barraca, tenho a certeza... se não for, fico sem o prazer de ver o Faustino a ser enterrado... não sei bem o que fazer... **– disse ela, pensativa.**

Dois dias depois, era altura do funeral do Faustino Martinho de Melro. A Rosa, a Aki e a Florianabela chegaram juntas ao funeral. A Mione e a Lydia estavam a receber os pêsames. O Fillipo, filho da Lydia, tinha inventado uma desculpa para não ir ao funeral e continuava em Paris.

**Lydia:** É uma tragédia. - **disse a Lydia, fazendo uma pose teatral.** - Não esperávamos minimamente que isto acontecesse. Sobretudo, depois do acidente de avião que vitimou quase toda a família.

**Mione:** Tia, esteja calada. Tenha respeito por quem está realmente a sentir falta do meu pai. - **disse a Mione, zangada.**

**Lydia:** Quem é que são aquelas? - **perguntou a Lydia, olhando para a Rosa, a Aki e a Florianabela.** - De certeza que são umas curiosas quaisqueres, que só querem é ir ao funeral de uma pessoa rica e conhecida.

A Aki olhou à sua volta e ficou desapontada por não ver ali nenhuma câmara de televisão.

**Florianabela:** Parece que não é desta que aparecemos na televisão. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

O funeral começou. O padre começou a fazer uma reza. Sorrateiramente, o FireKai infiltrou-se no funeral. A Mania Laurinda, afastada do primo, sorria ao ver o Faustino, morto, deitado num caixão.

O caixão foi enterrado e só nesse momento é que a Lydia e a Mione deram pela presença da Mania Laurinda.

**Lydia:** Que descaramento aparecer aqui! - **gritou a Lydia, furiosa.** - Saia daqui sua falsa!

**Mania Laurinda:** Você deve é estar a ver-se ao espelho.

**Mione:** Sai já daqui! - **gritou a Mione, chorando de raiva.** - Respeita a memória do meu pai!

**Mania Laurinda:** Qual memória? Ele andava atrás de tudo o que tinha saias. Era um tarado, isso sim. **– disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

A Mione aproximou-se da Mania Laurinda e ia dar-lhe um estalo, mas o FireKai agarrou o braço da Mione.

**FireKai:** Calma. Não perca a cabeça.

**Mania Laurinda:** O funeral terminou, por isso vou-me embora. Adeus.

A Mania Laurinda afastou-se. A Mione chorava e o FireKai aproximou-se dela, tentando consolá-la.

**Mione:** Obrigada. Eu estou bem.

**FireKai:** Não está nada. Eu levo-a a casa.

A Mione decidiu aceitar que o FireKai a levasse a casa. A Lydia ainda se tentou colar, para ir com eles, mas o FireKai conseguiu afastá-la. Uma vez em casa, a Mione parecia agradecida.

**Mione:** Obrigada por tudo. Ainda não sei o seu nome.

**FireKai:** Chamo-me FireKai.

**Mione:** Bom, a mim deve conhecer-me. Sou a filha do Faustino... ou era a filha dele... chamo-me Mione. **– disse ela, com uma atitude politicamente correcta.**

**FireKai:** Foi um prazer estar consigo. Será que posso passar aqui mais tarde, para ver se está tudo bem consigo? **– perguntou ele, já com o intento de se aproximar mais da Mione.**

**Mione:** B-bem... não é necessário, mas se quiser... tudo bem.

**FireKai:** Então vemo-nos depois. Fique bem e tenha calma.

O FireKai foi-se embora.

**FireKai (pensando):** Aha! O plano está a correr bem. Tenho de contar tudo à Mania Laurinda.

Dias mais tarde, era altura da leitura do testamento. A Mione e a Lydia foram chamadas pelo advogado. Mas, a maior surpresa estava reservada quando a Rosa Peixeira também foi convocada.

**Rosa:** Não acredito. Fui convocada para a leitura do testamento do Faustino. **– disse ela, ainda sem acreditar.**

**Aki:** A sério mãe? Ele era rico. É capaz de te ter deixado um carro ou algum dinheiro. Temos de ir já lá! - **disse a Aki, de forma gananciosa.**

E assim foi. A Rosa e a Aki apareceram na leitura do testamento. Mal as viu ali, a Lydia fez logo má cara.

**Lydia:** Mas o que é que estas pindéricas estão aqui a fazer?

**Aki:** Veja lá como fala! Fomos convocadas para estar aqui! - **disse a Aki, zangada.**

O advogado apareceu e as quatro entraram numa pequena sala. Ele e elas sentaram-se e depois o advogado pegou no testamento.

**Advogado Maurício:** O Faustino Martinho de Melro, caso não saibam, tinha feito um novo testamento cinco dias antes de morrer.

**Lydia:** Novo testamento? Mas para quê? Não me diga que ele quer deixar algo a estas duas pindéricas?! Elas não são da família! **– gritou ela, furiosa. O dinheiro falava mais alto.**

**Advogado Maurício:** Calma dona Lydia. O testamento é muito claro. O Faustino deixa metade dos seus bens à Mione. Metade da mansão Martinho de Melro fica para ela também. A outra metade do dinheiro é divida em duas partes iguais, que vão para sua irmã Lydia e a para a Rosa Peixeira. Além disso, ambas ficam com direito a uma parte da mansão.

Por momentos, fez-se silêncio. De repente, a Aki deu um salto.

**Aki:** Yes! Estamos ricas! - **disse ela, começando a dançar.**

**Lydia:** Não pode ser! O meu irmão devia estar maluco!

**Advogado Maurício:** Asseguro-lhe que ele estava perfeitamente normal. **– disse ele.**

A Mione e a Rosa não sabiam o que dizer.

**Aki:** Reage mãe. Se uma parte da mansão é nossa, então vamos viver para lá!

**E aqui está o primeiro capítulo. O que acharam? A Rosa e a Aki passaram de pobres a ricas, mas será que isso vai ser bom para elas? E a Lydia e a Mione, como vão lidar com isso? Será que o FireKai e a Mania Laurinda vão conseguir ficar ricos? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chantagem e Morte

**Capítulo 2: Chantagem e Morte**

Dois dias mais tarde, a Aki tinha conseguido convencer a sua mãe, a Rosa, a ir viver para a mansão Martinho de Melro. A Rosa tinha a avisado a Mione e a Lydia.

A Lydia e a Mione estavam agora à espera que a Rosa e a Aki chegassem, com as suas bagagens.

**Lydia:** Não posso acreditar que vamos ter de conviver com esta gente! - **gritou a Lydia, enojada.**

**Mione:** Essa foi a vontade do meu pai. Por isso, vou respeitá-la.

Pouco depois, chegaram a Rosa e a Aki, carregadas de malas e a Florianabela também tinha aparecido lá, para ver a mansão.

**Aki:** Chegámos! E é para ficar! - **disse a Aki, pousando as malas. Algumas empregadas apareceram.** - Vá, levem as minhas malas lá para cima!

**Rosa:** Desculpem a minha filha. Ela é muito mal-educada. Aki, agarra tu nas tuas malas. Anda. - **disse a Rosa.**

A Aki não ficou satisfeita, mas voltou a pegar nas suas malas e subiu até ao andar de cima, onde escolheu um quarto para si. Quando desceu, a Mione e a Florianabela estavam a conversar.

**Florianabela:** Deve ser maravilhoso viver aqui.

**Mione:** Bom... mais ou menos. Queres que te mostre a piscina e o jardim?

**Florianabela:** Claro! **– disse ela, entusiasmada.**

A Mione e a Florianabela saíram para o jardim e a Aki começou a inspeccionar a sala. A Lydia apareceu atrás dela.

**Lydia:** Ora, ora. Não sei como conseguiram convencer o meu irmão a deixar-vos algo em testamento, mas foi uma boa jogada. - **disse a Lydia, com um olhar maldoso**. - Mas eu tenciono arranjar maneira de vos tirar daqui.

**Aki:** Pois, vai sonhando, víbora.

**Lydia:** Hum... sabe, até estou a ter uma ideia... devíamos aliar-nos.

**Aki:** Ai sim? Porquê? **– perguntou ela, franzindo o sobrolho.**

**Lydia:** A minha sobrinha Mione é dona de metade da mansão. Pode fazer o que quiser aqui. Mas se eu e você nos juntarmos, também temos metade da mansão para nós e podemos sempre intrometer-nos no que a Mione decidir.

**Aki:** Olhe, não quero saber. Além disso, quem herdou uma das partes da mansão foi a minha mãe e não eu. **- disse a Aki, saindo dali. **

Enquanto isso, na casa do FireKai e da Mania Laurinda, eles discutiam os últimos acontecimentos.

**Mania Laurinda:** É incrível que o Faustino tenha deixado bens àquelas maltrapilhas... FireKai, tens de conquistar a Mione rapidamente!

**FireKai:** Eu sei. Estou a tratar disso. Vou visitá-la em breve. E tu Mania? Já encontraste um milionário rico? **– perguntou ele, curioso.**

**Mania Laurinda:** Sim. Ele chama-se... bem, não sei bem, mas chamam-lhe Fogão.

**FireKai:** Fogão? - **perguntou ele, começando a rir-se.**

**Mania Laurinda:** Eu sei que é estúpido, mas ele é um novo-rico. Tenho de o conquistar.

A Mione tinha terminado de mostrar o jardim à Florianabela. Elas tinham entrado na casa e a Mione tinha ido à casa de banho, deixando a Florianabela sozinha.

A Lydia entrou nesse momento na sala. Estava ao telefone e não reparou na Florianabela.

**Lydia:** Sim, eu sei. Eu fiquei com uma parte da fortuna, mas a Mione é que tem a maior parte... você quer que eu roube a parte da Mione? Não vai ser fácil... está bem, eu compreendo.

A Lydia desligou o telefone e, ao ver a Florianabela, ficou pálida.

**Lydia:** Você estava aí há muito tempo?

**Florianabela:** Há tempo suficiente para ouvir o que disse ao telefone. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Lydia:** Isso... bom, espero que mantenha sigilo disto.

**Florianabela:** Hum... se me apetecer. **– disse ela, continuando a sorrir.**

**Lydia:** Se abrir a boca, acabo consigo! - **gritou a Lydia, saindo da sala.**

Dias mais tarde, a Aki e a Florianabela foram dar uma volta e voltaram a encontrar o André Marquêz.

**André:** Ficaste rica a sério?

**Aki:** Sim. Rica. **– disse ela, pavoneando-se.**

**André:** Bom, qualquer dia tenho de te fazer uma visita. **– disse ele, com um sorriso charmoso.**

**Aki:** Quando quiseres. - **disse a Aki, sorrindo.**

Elas despediram-se do André e ele afastou-se.

**Aki:** Adoro-o. Tenho de ficar com ele!

**Florianabela:** Nem pensar! Eu é que quero que ele seja meu namorado! **– disse ela.**

**Aki:** Mas tu não mandas nada. Não és rica. **– disse a Aki, com um olhar superior.**

**Florianabela:** Mas sei o teu segredo, Aki. E se tu não te afastares do André, conto isso a toda a gente. A tua mãe não vai gostar de saber.

Engolindo em seco, a Aki afastou-se, zangada.

No dia seguinte, a Florianabela tinha decidido dar um concerto na mansão e os outros ficaram na expectativa. Só que com a sua voz péssima, a Florianabela partiu alguns dos vidros da mansão, o que não deixou ninguém feliz.

Entretanto, o FireKai seguia com o plano para conquistar a Mione e foi visitá-la.

**FireKai:** Eu queria falar com a Mione, por favor.

Tinha sido a Florianabela que tinha aberto a porta e ficou a olhar para o FireKai.

**Florianabela:** Lamento, mas ela saiu.

**FireKai:** Oh, saiu? Que chatice... está bem, volto depois. Adeus.

O FireKai despediu-se e nesse momento tocou o telemóvel. O FireKai afastou-se, mas como a Florianbela era muito curiosa, foi atrás dele em bicos de pés e ficou a ouvir a conversa.

**FireKai:** Sim Mania Laurinda, eu sei que tenho de conquistar a Mione, mas ela não está. O que é que queres que eu faça? Ai, és mesmo chata. Ouve...

E assim, a Florianabela ficou a saber um segredo.

Enquanto isso, a Mione tinha ido visitar o seu amigo, vizinho e quase namorado, Fogão Figueiredo. O Fogão tinha recebido uma herança por engano, mas não a tinha recusado. Agora escondia esse segredo e a Mione era a única que sabia o segredo.

**Mione:** Fogão, quero que tu vás lá a casa amanhã. Tenho de te mostrar as pessoas que agora vivem lá.

**Fogão:** Não sei se posso. É que amanhã tenho de ir ao ginásio.

Depois de muita insistência da Mione, o Fogão acabou por concordar ir a casa da Mione e assim, no dia seguinte, ele apareceu. A Aki, a Florianabela, a Rosa Peixeira, a Lydia e a própria Mione estavam à espera dele.

**Fogão:** Muito boa tarde. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Lydia:** Boa tarde. - **disse a Lydia, aborrecida, pois não gostava muito do Fogão, mas como ele era rico... **

**Mione:** Deixa-me apresentar-te a Rosa, a Aki e a Florianabela.

**Rosa:** Olá, prazer em conhecê-lo. - **disse a Rosa, dando dois beijos ao Fogão**.

**Aki e Florianabela:** Olá Fogão.

Mais tarde, todos foram lanchar e depois a Mione e o Fogão foram até ao jardim. Na mansão, a Aki olhava zangada para a Florianabela.

**Aki:** Florianabela, eu gosto do André. Não me podes proibir de me aproximar dele. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Florianabela:** Posso sim! Eu também gosto dele e além disso, ele vai ficar encantado com a minha voz. Agora com licença, vou até ao jardim, apanhar um pouco de ar.

A Florianabela foi até ao jardim e, ao ver a Mione e o Fogão a conversarem baixinho, escondeu-se ali perto para ouvir a conversa.

**Mione:** Vês, correu bem a apresentação. Elas gostaram de ti, penso eu...

**Fogão:** O que vale é que nenhuma desconfia que a herança que me calhou não era para mim... mas se alguém descobre, ainda vou preso e fico pobre. **– disse ele, cautelosamente.**

**Mione:** Isso não vai acontecer. - **disse ela, segurando-lhe nas mãos. -** Eu não vou deixar que vás preso.

A Florianabela sorriu. Eles gostavam um do outro. E depois, veio-lhe uma coisa à ideia. Chantagem.

Passaram-se dois dias. A Florianabela andava sempre colada ao André, o que fazia a Aki muito zangada.

**Aki:** Argh! Detesto a Florianabela! Quem me dera que ela desaparecesse da face da terra.

Mas a Florianabela não ficava só por aqui. Ela tinha ido ter com o Fogão e falado do que tinha ouvido.

**Florianabela:** Portanto, o me dás o dinheiro que eu quero ou vou contar isto à policia e tu vais preso e perdes toda a fortuna.

**Fogão:** Argh, sua malvada! **– gritou ele.**

A Florianabela foi-se embora e quando chegou à mansão Martinho de Melro, encontrou o FireKai, que acabara de chegar. Ela dirigiu-se a ele e disse-lhe que já sabia dos seus planos para arrancar dinheiro à Mione e que ele era primo da Mania Laurinda.

O FireKai ficou muito pálido e saiu dali a correr. O Fogão telefonou logo à Mione, para contar o que a Florianabela tinha feito.

**Mione:** O quê? Ela está a chantagear-te? **– perguntou ela, surpreendida.**

**Fogão:** Sim. Quem me dera que ela morresse...

**Mione:** Não vou deixar que ela te chantageie, nem que tenha de acabar com ela! **– disse ela, com aspereza no voz.**

O FireKai chegou a casa e contou tudo à Mania Laurinda.

**Mania Laurinda:** Chantagem? Bolas, eu pensei que eu é que era má...

**FireKai:** O que é que fazemos agora? **– perguntou ele, sem saber o que fazer.**

**Mania Laurinda:** Eu vou pensar em algo que a afaste do nosso caminho.

**FireKai:** Era bom que eu encontrasse uma maneira de me livrar dela, de uma vez por todas…

Enquanto isso, a Lydia e a Florianabela estavam frente a frente.

**Lydia:** O quê? Você quer arrancar-me dinheiro?

**Florianabela:** Você é que sabe. Se não, a sua rica sobrinha vai saber do que você está a planear, Lydia. **– disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**Lydia:** E acha que ela vai acreditar em si?

**Florianabela:** Talvez não. Mas vai ficar alerta e qualquer passo em falso que a Lydia dê. A Mione vai acabar consigo, pois é ela que detém quase todo o poder por aqui.

A Florianabela afastou-se.

**Lydia (pensando):** Não posso acreditar. Esta estúpida não pode estragar-me os planos... além disso, o Golfinho não ia ficar nada contente... Tenho de me livrar da Florianabela.

No dia seguinte, a Florianabela foi dar uma volta e, quando ia a atravessar a estrada, um carro veio contra ela a toda a velocidade e a Florianabela foi atropelada. O carro saiu dali rapidamente.

Uma velhota que ia ali a passar, correu logo para a Florianabela.

**Velhota Vera:** Oh não... está morta...

Duas horas mais tarde, a Rosa recebeu uma chamada da mãe da Florianabela, que estava muito triste e que contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Imediatamente, a Rosa foi avisar a Aki.

**Rosa:** Filha... tenho uma notícia má para te dar... a Florianabela...

**Aki:** Sim, o que é que ela tem?

**Rosa:** Ela... foi atropelada e morreu. **– disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Aki:** A sério? - **perguntou a Aki, com uma expressão neutra. -** Que chatice...

Mais tarde, todos ficaram a saber.

**Lydia:** Tenho tanta pena, que acho que até vou chorar. - **disse a Lydia, com um sorriso malicioso. -** Só espero é que ela não tenha danificado o carro que a atropelou.

Na mansão do Fogão, ele e a Mione estavam a conversar.

**Fogão:** Bom, de uma maneira ou de outra, o meu problema ficou resolvido.

**Mione:** Sim. Ainda bem. E eu também nunca gostei muito da Florianabela. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

Quando o André Marquêz recebeu a notícia da morte da Florianabela, ficou muito triste. Foi a Aki que lhe deu a notícia.

**Aki:** Olha, eu também tenho pena, mas temos de seguir em frente com a nossa vida.

**André:** S-sim...

Na casa do FireKai e da Mania Laurinda...

**FireKai:** Aha, parece que a sorte sorriu-nos.

**Mania Laurinda:** Pois, mas agora temos de ter mais cuidado quando falarmos. É que não podemos ser descobertos por mais ninguém.

**FireKai:** Eu sei. Mas olha lá, eu estou a tentar conquistar a Mione, mas quando é que tu vais conquistar o tal Fogão? **– perguntou ele, que já estava a ficar aborrecido.**

**Mania Laurinda:** Calma. Estou a pensar num plano.

No dia seguinte…

**Rosa:** Aki, amanhã é o funeral da Florianabela.

**Aki:** Não sei se vou... **– disse ela, com uma expressão que não deixava transparecer o que sentia.**

**Rosa:** Como não vais? Ela era a tua melhor amiga. Tens de ir!

A Aki ficou zangada, mas não pôde fazer nada. Entretanto, a Mania Laurinda chegou à mansão do Fogão e pediu para falar com ele. Ele apareceu rapidamente.

**Mania Laurinda:** Vinha oferecer os meus serviços. Tenho a certeza que posso ser a sua mais competente funcionária. - **disse a Mania Laurinda, tentando dar a volta ao Fogão. -** E faço qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa, mesmo.

**Fogão:** Olha lá, eu sou estúpido, mas não sou ceguinho e surdo. Tu és a Mania Laurinda, que deu, ou melhor, tentou dar o golpe do baú no irmão da Mione. Pensas que vais fazer o mesmo comigo? Pois bem, eu digo-te. Não vais! Rua! **– gritou ele, zangado.**

E assim, o Fogão expulsou dali a Mania Laurinda.

**Mania Laurinda:** Oh não... bolas, vou ter pensar noutro plano para ficar rica.

No dia seguinte, o dia do funeral da Florianabela, a Mione acordou sobressaltada, com o cheiro a fumo. Ela olhou rapidamente pela janela e soltou uma exclamação. Um bocado do jardim e um pedaço da mansão, estavam a arder.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto da Mione abriu-se repentinamente e a Lydia, embrulhada no seu roupão de seda branca, entrou com uma expressão agitada e mexendo muito os braços.

**Lydia:** Querida sobrinha, a mansão está a arder! - **gritou ela.**

**Mione:** -.- Já tinha percebido. Vamos mas é chamar os bombeiros.

**Lydia:** Tem razão, mas é chato sermos nós a chamá-los, parece coisa de pobres. - **disse a Lydia e depois pôs-se a gritar. – **Lurdina! Lurdina! Ligue para os bombeiros, já!

**Mione:** ¬¬X

Os bombeiros chegaram e rapidamente deram conta do fogo. O jardim tinha ficado bastante danificado, mas, felizmente, o pedaço da casa que tinha ardido não era muito usado, por isso não houve problema. Só que, na agitação por causa do fogo, passou-se a hora do funeral da Florianabela e nem a Rosa, nem a Aki compareceram ao funeral.

**Rosa:** Oh, que chatice. A mãe da Florianabela deve estar super zangada connosco e com razão. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Aki:** Mas este evento fez-me perceber uma coisa.

**Rosa:** Que coisa?

**Aki:** Já decidi. Vou inscrever-me como bombeira voluntária!

**E assim, termina o capítulo. A Florianabela morreu, por causa da chantagem que andava a fazer. Uma das pessoas chantageadas é a responsável pela morte da cantora que cantava mal, mas qual deles foi? E a Lydia, com quem é que ela estaria a falar ao telefone, conspirando contra a Mione? Fiquem a saber mais coisas no próximo capítulo!**


	3. A Grande Ideia da Mania Laurinda

**Capítulo 3: A Grande Ideia da Mania Laurinda**

A Mania Laurinda estava sentada no sofá, a pensar. O FireKai entrou nesse momento na sala.

**FireKai:** Então, já tiveste alguma ideia de génio?

**Mania Laurinda:** É complicado...

**FireKai:** Bom, estou a ver que vou ter de conquistar a Mione ou nunca mais ficamos ricos. **– disse ele, cruzando os braços.**

**Mania Laurinda:** O que é que queres que eu faça? Não há por aqui milionários aos molhos!

**FireKai:** Bom, acho que ainda me caso e tenho um monte de filhos, antes de tu teres uma ideia de jeito. **– disse ele, num tom sarcástico.**

**Mania Laurinda:** Espera! Filhos, é isso! **– disse ela, dando um salto.**

**FireKai:** Isso o quê?

**Mania Laurinda:** O estúpido do meu marido morto, o Alfonsio congelou o esperma para o caso de alguma coisa má acontecer...

**FireKai:** E?

**Mania Laurinda:** Ó meu burro, pensa! Vou ter um filho dele e arrancar um pedaço da fortuna àquela família! **– disse ela, com uma voz triunfante.**

**FireKai:** Ter um filho do Alfonsio? Mas ele está morto.

**Mania Laurinda:** Já disse que ele congelou o esperma. És surdo ou quê?

**FireKai:** Mas é estranhíssimo tu ires ter um filho dele, mesmo que seja para ficarmos ricos. **– disse o FireKai, com uma expressão confusa.**

**Mania Laurinda:** Não interessa se ele está morto ou não. Vamos ficar ricos. E agora, vamos consultar um advogado.

**FireKai:** Com o meu dinheiro, não é?

Dois dias depois, a Mione recebeu um telefonema do seu advogado.

**Mione:** O quê? A Mania Laurinda fez isso?

A Mione foi a correr contar o que se tinha passado à Lydia, à Rosa e à Aki.

**Lydia:** Aquela maluca fez isso? Ela é doida! **– disse a Lydia, com gestos dramáticos.**

**Rosa:** Ter um filho de um homem morto é algo anti-natural.

**Aki:** Ela deve ser doida. **– disse a Aki, abanando a cabeça. - **Qualquer dia quero conhecê-la.

**Mione:** Bom, ela precisa de uma autorização da família para que possa ser inseminada artificialmente. Pelo menos metade da família tem de estar de acordo. Nesse caso, eu, a Lydia e o meu primo Fillipo somos os únicos parentes vivos e era preciso que pelo menos dois de nós estivéssemos de acordo e claro que não estamos.

A Lydia olhou de relance para a Mione. Mais tarde, a Mania Laurinda abriu a porta da sua casa e deu de caras com a Lydia.

**Mania Laurinda:** O que é que você está a fazer aqui?

**Lydia:** Venho fazer uma proposta. Mania Laurinda, tu precisas da aprovação minha e do Fillipo para que possas ser inseminada. Venho fazer-te uma proposta. Se aceitares, eu apoio-te na tua ideia. Mas claro que, quero algo em troca.

**Mania Laurinda:** E o que é que você quer em troca, caso eu aceite a proposta? **– perguntou a Mania Laurinda, interessada.**

**Lydia:** É algo super simples.

**Mania Laurinda:** Diga logo de uma vez!

**Lydia:** Quero que você consiga fazer com que eu me aproxime de um rapaz. Ele chama-se FireKai. Você não deve conhecê-lo, mas ele é, mais ou menos, amigo da minha sobrinha. Se você fizer com que ele se aproxime de mim, o Fillipo e eu vamos estar de acordo com a inseminação.

A Mania Laurinda quase sorriu. Mal a Lydia sabia que o FireKai era primo da Mania Laurinda.

**Mania Laurinda:** Muito bem. Eu aceito a sua proposta.

**Lydia:** Certo. Então arranje maneira do FireKai vir falar comigo e eu depois cumpro a minha parte.

**Mania Laurinda:** Não me parece que a Mione vá gostar de saber do que vai fazer. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Lydia:** Ela não vai saber. Bom, adeusinho.

A Lydia foi-se embora. Passado uns minutos, o FireKai entrou em casa.

**Mania Laurinda:** FireKai, já arranjei a solução para o problema do esperma do Alfonsio.

**FireKai:** E então, qual é o plano? **– perguntou ele, curioso.**

**Mania Laurinda:** É super simples. Bom, a Lydia veio cá propor-me um acordo e eu aceitei. Mas em troca ela quer conhecer-te melhor.

**FireKai:** Melhor como?

**Mania Laurinda:** Não sei bem, mas vais ter de deixar que ela faça o que quiser. O mais importante é o que vamos obter. **– disse ela, esfregando as mãos.**

**FireKai:** ¬¬X Ai a minha vida...

No dia seguinte, o FireKai lá teve de ir aturar a Lydia. Ele chegou à mansão e deu logo de caras com a Mione.

**Mione:** Oh FireKai, vieste cá visitar-me?

**FireKai:** Eu... er... claro. - **mentiu o FireKai. **

Ele não podia revelar o que estava realmente ali a fazer. A Mione ia levá-lo para ir tomar chá no jardim, quando a Aki entrou de repente, com um uniforme de bombeira.

**Aki:** Aceitaram-me na corporação de bombeiros. E já fui apagar um fogo!

**Mione:** Uau, que emocionante! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Aki:** Só foi chato é que um colega meu queimou-se no rabo, mas pronto. Onde está a minha mãe?

**Mione:** Ela saiu.

**Aki:** Ok. Até já.

A Aki subiu as escadas a correr, no preciso momento em que o telefone tocou. A Mione atendeu e sorriu, ao ouvir a voz do Fogão.

**Fogão:** Não queres vir cá a casa hoje?

**Mione:** Não sei... é que tenho uma visita.

**FireKai:** Se estás a recusar algo por minha culpa, não recuses. Eu já estava de saída. - **disse o FireKai.**

A Mione acabou por aceitar o convite do Fogão.

**Mione:** Bom, eu levo-te à porta.

**Lydia (aparecendo da sala de jantar):** Espere querida. Eu queria falar com o seu amiguinho.

**Mione:** Falar com o FireKai? Hum... tudo bem. Tenho de ir. Adeus.

Ela foi-se embora e a Lydia e o FireKai ficaram a olhar um para o outro.

**Lydia:** Vejo que a Mania Laurinda é mais rápida do que eu pensava. Não sei como é que ela o descobriu tão depressa, mas não importa. **– disse ela, sorrindo abertamente.**

**FireKai:** O que é que quer de mim?

**Lydia:** Uns servicinhos, meu querido. Para maiores de idade, claro está.

**FireKai (pensando):** Taradona.

**Lydia:** Vá querido, vamos até ao meu quarto. **– disse ela, agarrando-lhe o braço.**

**FireKai:** Mas você pensa que eu sou algum prostituto ou quê? Eu não vou fazer nada consigo! - **gritou o FireKai, furioso.**

**Lydia:** Ai não? É que eu estava a pensar dar-lhe 500 euros pelo serviço, mas se se recusa...

**FireKai:** 500 euros? Ó minha querida, porque é que não disse logo? **- perguntou ele, sorrindo.** - Onde fica o quarto? Vamos já para lá!

**Leitores:** ¬¬X

Como prometido, a Lydia e o Fillipo deram autorização e a Mania Laurinda foi buscar o esperma congelado do Alfonsio. Ela trouxe o esperma num pequeno recipiente e levou-o para casa. No dia seguinte, iria fazer a inseminação artificial.

Em casa, ela pousou o recipiente numa mesa e foi tomar banho. Quando o FireKai chegou a casa, viu aquilo na mesa e, não sabendo o que era, pegou naquilo e pôs o recipiente no lixo. De seguida foi vazar o lixo, no preciso momento em que o camião do lixo o estava a carregar e o lixo foi levado.

Quando a Mania Laurinda saiu do banho, viu que o recipiente com o esperma não estava em cima da mesa. O FireKai entrou em casa nesse momento.

**Mania Laurinda:** Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Onde está o recipiente que estava aqui?

**FireKai:** Ah, bem, aquilo tinha um aspecto estranho e eu mandei-o para o lixo.

**Mania Laurinda:** Para o lixo? Seu bronco! **– gritou ela, furiosa. - **O lixo ainda está na cozinha, não está?

**FireKai:** Não. O camião do lixo até já o levou.

**Mania Laurinda (furiosa):** Seu burro! Aquele recipiente continha o esperma do Alfonsio! E agora está perdido para sempre!

**FireKai:** Oh não... eu não sabia...

Eles ficaram calados durante uns segundos.

**Mania Laurinda:** Bom, tenho uma ideia.

**FireKai:** Que ideia?

**Mania Laurinda:** Bom, o que toda a gente sabe é que eu fui buscar um recipiente com o esperma do Alfonsio. **– disse ela.**

**FireKai:** Sim. E?

**Mania Laurinda:** Ora bem, o esperma do Alfonsio está perdido. Mas... se amanhã eu entregar um recipiente com esperma, eles não vão questionar se é do Alfonsio ou não, pois vão pensar logo que é. **– disse ela, com um olhar calculista.**

**FireKai:** Espera lá! Estás a querer dizer que, como o esperma do Alfonsio está perdido, vais usar o esperma de outro homem?

**Mania Laurinda:** Exacto. Eles não vão analisar o esperma. Quando eu tiver o bebé, vão pensar que é filho do Alfonsio. Obviamente que eles não vão pensar que iria acontecer algo ao esperma que eu fui buscar hoje.

**FireKai:** Mas e se eles quiserem fazer um teste de paternidade?

**Mania Laurinda:** Não querem nada. Estão convencidos que o esperma é do Alfonsio e pronto. **– disse ela, com bastante convicção.**

**FireKai:** Bom e onde é que tu vais conseguir um recipiente com esperma, até amanhã?

A Mania Laurinda foi até à cozinha e trouxe um recipiente.

**Mania Laurinda:** FireKai, já para a casa de banho!

**FireKai:** Não... não me digas que é o que eu estou a pensar! **– disse ele, com a boca aberta de espanto.**

**Mania Laurinda:** Foi por tua culpa que o esperma do Alfonsio foi à vida, por isso vais ser tu a contribuir.

**FireKai:** Mas isso significa que eu vou ser o pai do bebé!

**Mania Laurinda:** Quero lá saber! Vá, já para a casa de banho! **– gritou ela.**

Quando, no dia seguinte, a Mione recebeu um telefonema do seu advogado, dizendo que a Mania Laurinda tinha sido autorizada a ir buscar o esperma congelado do Alfonsio, ela nem queria acreditar. Foi logo falar com a sua tia Lydia.

**Mione:** Como é possível que você e o Fillipo tenham dado autorização à Mania Laurinda para que ela pudesse ir buscar o esperma do Alfonsio?

**Lydia:** Ora... bom, o Alfonsio queria mesmo ter filhos e eu e o Fillipo só quisemos que isso se tornasse realidade.

**Mione:** O Alfonsio está morto e enterrado! Bom... não está enterrado, porque não encontraram o corpo de ninguém, mas isso não interessa.

**Lydia:** Paciência. Agora não pode fazer nada.

**Mione: **Tia, você é ainda mas parva do que eu pensava.

Nesse dia, a Mania Laurinda foi inseminada com o esperma do FireKai, como se fosse o esperma do Alfonsio e ninguém desconfiou de nada.

De regresso à mansão, a Aki entrou lá toda contente. A sua mãe, que vinha a descer as escadas ficou a olhar para ela.

**Rosa:** Aki, porque é que estás tão feliz?

**Aki:** Eu e o André Marquêz estamos a ficar cada vez mais próximos. **– disse ela, saltitando.**

**Rosa:** Estou a ver... **- disse ela, pensativa.**

**Aki:** Gosto mesmo dele!

Mais tarde nesse dia, a Mione reuniu a Aki, a Rosa e a Lydia na sala. O Fogão também estava presente.

**Mione:** Venho anunciar que eu e o Fogão estamos a namorar!

**Lydia:** O quê? Você namora com este feioso... e negro ainda por cima! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Mione:** Cale a boca tia. Eu gosto dele.

**Fogão:** Pois é. Tome lá, sua cobra venenosa! - **gritou ele, à Lydia.**

**Lydia:** Faça o que quiser, mas aposto que o namoro não dura muito tempo. **– disse ela, com um sorrisinho.**

**Rosa:** Eu apoio a Mione. Se gostam um do outro, devem ficar juntos.

**Aki:** Bom, tinhas hipótese de arranjar um mais bonito, mas pronto...

**E este capítulo fica por aqui. A Lydia e a Mania Laurinda fizeram um acordo e cada uma obteve o que queria. Será que a Mania Laurinda ficou mesmo grávida? Será que o FireKai vai ganhar mais 500 euros? Fiquem a saber isto no próximo capítulo!**


	4. Uma Doença… e mais uma Morte

**Capítulo 4: Uma Doença… e mais uma Morte**

Quatro pessoas sentavam-se à mesa para tomar o pequeno-almoço. A Mione olhou de relance para a Lydia e pareceu ficar muito mais mal disposta. A Lydia, por seu lado, pensava em como fazer para poder encontrar-se novamente com o FireKai.

A Rosa tinha uma leve dor de cabeça e estava alheia ao que se passava à sua volta. A Aki pensava em duas coisas: os bombeiros e o André Marquêz.

**Mione:** Bom, vou à empresa ver se está a correr tudo bem. - **disse ela, levantando-se.**

**Lydia:** Vá sim querida sobrinha. - **disse a Lydia, num tom falso.**

A Mione saiu da sala de jantar. A Aki levantou-se.

**Aki:** Com licença, vou telefonar ao André. - **disse ela, saindo também da sala de jantar. **

**Lydia:** E você criatura, o que é que pensa fazer hoje?

**Rosa:** Veja lá como fala, sua peneirosa. - **disse a Rosa, zangada.** - Vou até à minha peixaria. A nova empregada que lá está parece estar a dar conta do recado, mas nunca se sabe.

Na casa do FireKai e da Mania Laurinda, ela estava sentada no sofá. Ele, por seu lado, encontrava-se em pé e estava nervoso.

**FireKai:** O nosso plano não vai dar certo.

**Mania Laurinda:** Claro que vai. Eles nunca vão desconfiar que o filho que estou à espera é teu e não do Alfonsio. **– disse ela, calmamente.**

**FireKai:** Filho que estás à espera, não. Demora uns dias a saber se ficaste grávida ou não. Pode não resultar.

**Mania Laurinda:** Não agoires. Vai correr tudo bem.

**FireKai:** Não sei... **– disse ele, de modo pessimista.**

A Aki estava com o André Marquêz. Ambos estavam a passear.

**Aki:** Adoro passear contigo.

**André:** Também gosto de passar tempo contigo. - disse ele, sorrindo.

A Aki ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompida pelo telemóvel a tocar. Atendeu.

**Aki:** Sim, o que foi? A minha mãe desmaiou? Mas porquê? Como não sabes? És uma incompetente, Zuleica ! Ela está aí na peixaria? Sim... bom, eu vou já para aí. **– ela virou-se para o André. - **André, a minha mãe desmaiou sem mais nem menos.

**André:** Oh, coitada.

**Aki:** Vou ter de ir ter com ela.

**André:** Eu acompanho-te.

**Aki:** Obrigada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Eles foram até à peixaria. A Rosa recuperou os sentidos pouco depois e o André e a Aki levaram-na ao hospital, onde fez uns exames. Depois, foram para a mansão. A Mione estava lá.

**Mione:** O que aconteceu?

**Aki:** A minha mãe desmaiou.

**Mione:** Já a levaram ao hospital? **– perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Aki:** Sim. Está tudo bem. Eu levo-a para cima.

A Aki e a Rosa subiram as escadas. A Mione ficou sozinha com o André. Ele olhou para ela, surpreendida pela beleza dela.

**Mione:** Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados. Chamo-me Mione.

**André:** Eu sou o André Marquêz.

Quando ele saiu da mansão, uma hora mais tarde, ia a pensar na Mione. A Aki tinha ficado completamente de lado.

Na casa do FireKai e da Mania Laurinda, ela estava a ficar impaciente.

**Mania Laurinda:** Olha lá, eu já estou a fazer a minha parte para ficarmos ricos. E tu, quando é que conquistas a Mione?

**FireKai:** Amanhã. Amanhã vou fazer algo para a conquistar.

À noite, a Lydia chegou a casa e não vinha sozinha. Consigo trazia uma cobra enorme.

**Mione:** Credo! Mas o que é isso?

**Aki:** Meu Deus! Tire essa coisa daqui! **– disse ela, horrorizada.**

**Lydia:** Ora, esta é a Tininha, a minha cobra de estimação que comprei hoje. Quero que ela fique aqui em casa.

A Aki e a Mione entreolharam-se.

**Aki:** Nem pense em ficar com a cobra.

**Lydia:** A Tininha, aliás, Serpentina Martinho de Melro, vai ficar aqui, porque uma parte da casa é minha! - **disse a Lydia, pegando na cobra e indo até ao seu quarto.**

Quando lá chegou, o seu telemóvel tocou.

**Lydia:** Estou? Ah, é você, Golfinho.

Golfinho, se se lembram, é a pessoa misteriosa que estava a ordenar à Lydia que ficasse com o dinheiro da Mione. (Na novela Tempo de Viver é o Tubarão, aqui é o Golfinho :P)

Lydia: Sim, eu sei que tenho de arranjar maneira de ficar com o dinheiro dela, mas é difícil. Pronto, adeus, adeus.

Ela desligou e suspirou. Depois, foi dar banho à Tininha.

Mais tarde, o FireKai apareceu na mansão.

**FireKai:** Olá Mione, tudo bem contigo?

**Mione:** Sim. E contigo?

**FireKai:** Também. Ainda estou melhor depois de te ver. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

A campainha tocou, a empregada Lurdina foi abrir e entrou o Fogão.

**Fogão:** Olá Mionezinha.

**FireKai:** Quem é este? **– perguntou o FireKai, aborrecido.**

**Mione:** É o Fogão, o meu namorado.

**FireKai:** Namorado? Ah, prazer em conhecer-te. - **disse ele, com um sorriso falso. Pensou:** Raios! Ela tem namorado... como é que eu a vou conquistar agora?

À noite, a Rosa, a Aki, a Mione e a Lydia estavam a jantar todas juntas. A Aki e a Mione tinham conseguido que a Lydia deixasse a Tininha no quarto.

**Aki:** Mãe, tens-te sentido melhor?

**Rosa:** Sim.

Mas logo a seguir, desmaiou e enfiou a cabeça dentro do prato da sopa.

**Aki:** Mãe!

**Mione:** Oh meu Deus! Rosa, você está bem?

**Lydia:** Credo! Você tem a cara dentro da sopa! Que nojo!

**Aki:** ¬¬X

No dia seguinte, a Aki levou a Rosa ao médico.

**Médico Carlos:** Vou ter de fazer uns exames rápidos. Venha comigo Rosa.

E lá foram eles fazer os exames. Enquanto isso, o FireKai e a Mania Laurinda estavam em casa.

**FireKai:** Ela tem namorado.

**Mania Laurinda:** Quero lá saber se a Mione tem namorado ou não. Eu também conquistei o Alfonsio na altura em que ele estava a namorar com outra.

**FireKai:** Ok, então vou fazer a minha investida amanhã.

Enquanto isso, a Lydia estava no seu quarto com a Tininha, quando o telefone tocou.

**Lydia:** Sim? Ah, é você outra vez Golfinho. O que foi agora?

Depois de algumas explicações, a Lydia abanou a cabeça.

**Lydia:** Estou a perceber. Então de momento devo ficar quieta enquanto você vai agir, não é? Tudo bem. Não acredito que ficar com o dinheiro da Mione seja tarefa fácil. Boa sorte.

De volta ao médico, a Rosa tinha acabado de fazer os exames. Ela e a Aki ficaram à espera dos resultados. O médico olhou para ela.

**Aki:** Então, o que é que a minha mãe tem?

**Médico Carlos:** Lamento dizer, mas ela tem um aneurisma.

**Aki:** E o que é isso?

**Médico Carlos:** Bom, é uma deformação numa das zonas do cérebro e...

**Aki:** Explique de uma forma que eu compreenda. **– pediu ela.**

**Médico Carlos:** Bom, é assim... a sua mãe tem um aneurisma na cabeça, que é como uma bomba e pode rebentar a qualquer momento e matar a sua mãe. **– explicou ele, de forma simples.**

**Rosa:** Ah!

E desmaiou.

**Aki:** Ora bolas... e agora?

Quando a Rosa e a Aki chegaram à mansão, vinham abatidas. A Mione ficou preocupada ao saber o estado em que a Rosa estava, já a Lydia não pareceu importar-se muito.

No dia seguinte, o FireKai foi comprar um grande ramo de flores.

**Mania Laurinda:** Bom, é para a Mione?

**FireKai:** É. Hoje vou ver se a conquisto.

**Mania Laurinda:** Vai lá, vai.

O FireKai saiu de casa, em direcção à mansão. Nesse momento, o Fogão estava a preparar-se para ir visitar a sua namorada Mione. E além dele, o André Marquêz, que não tinha conseguido esquecer a Mione, também a decidiu ir visitar. (Tantos pretendentes, né? XP)

O Fogão foi o primeiro a chegar e a Mione ficou feliz por o ver. Depois apareceu o FireKai, que não ficou nada feliz por ver o Fogão na mansão.

**Fogão:** Então, para quem são essas flores?

Obviamente que o FireKai não podia dizer a verdade, por isso disse eram para a Lydia.

**Mione:** Para a minha tia? Bem, ela está no quarto. Podes subir. É a primeira porta à esquerda.

Forçado, o FireKai teve de subir. Obviamente que ele sabia onde ficava o quarto da Lydia, pois já lá tinha estado antes. Quando a Lydia o viu, ficou toda contente.

**Lydia:** Então querido, veio visitar-me? E ainda trás flores! - **disse ela, contente.** - Vamos para ali, para termos mais intimidade.

**FireKai:** Mas eu estou com pressa... - **disse o FireKai, tentando escapar-se. **

**Lydia:** Pago-lhe novamente 500 euros.

**FireKai:** Bom, acho que consigo arranjar um tempo na minha agenda. - **disse ele e os dois fecharam a porta do quarto e trancaram-na. **

O André chegou à mansão e deparou-se logo com a Mione e o Fogão.

**Mione:** Olá André. Este é o meu namorado Fogão.

O André ficou a olhar para o Fogão, sem saber o que dizer.

**Mione:** Então, vieste ver a Aki?

**André:** Ah... sim. - mentiu ele.

Ele foi até ao quarto da Aki. Ela ficou super feliz quando o viu. Depois, contou-lhe tudo sobre o estado de saúde da Rosa.

**André:** Coitada da tua mãe.

**Aki:** Agora que sei o que ela tem, tenho de me conformar. E ela também.

**André:** Os meus problemas parecem insignificantes, comparados com os teus.

**Aki:** De que problemas estás a falar? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**André:** É que a pessoa de quem gosto... tem namorado.

De repente, a Aki ficou séria. Ela não tinha namorado... logo... não era dela que o André gostava.

**Aki:** E... quem é essa pessoa?

**André:** É a Mione. **– admitiu ele.**

A Aki cerrou os punhos.

A Mania Laurinda tinha acabado de ir à farmácia. Minutos depois, chegou a casa. Quando, meia hora mais tarde, o FireKai chegou, a Mania Laurinda estava muito sorridente.

**FireKai:** Então, o que se passa para estares tão feliz?

**Mania Laurinda:** Fiz um teste de gravidez e deu positivo. **- disse ela, sorrindo**. - Agora o nosso plano pode ir em frente.

**FireKai:** Quer dizer... que estás grávida de mim...

**Mania Laurinda:** O que interessa é que os ricaços pensam que é filho do Alfonsio. Vamos ganhar um bom dinheiro. **– disse ela, esfregando as mãos de contentamento.**

O Fogão tinha pedido à Mione que fosse a casa dele. Ela, obediente, lá foi. Quando eles estavam a sós, o Fogão ajoelhou-se.

**Mione:** O que se passa? - **perguntou ela, confusa.** - Estás a sentir-te mal?

**Fogão:** Não. Mione, nós namoramos e é óbvio que fomos feitos um para o outro. **- disse ele.** - Mione, aceitas casar comigo?

Ele tirou uma aliança do bolso e estendeu-a à Mione. A Mione ficou a olhar para ele estupefacta.

**Fogão:** Então, aceitas?

**Mione:** Eu... eu... claro que sim! - disse ela, feliz e beijou-o.

Quando a Mione voltou para casa, não viu ninguém e decidiu subir ao seu quarto. Quando a abriu a porta... deparou-se com a sua cama em chamas!

Chamou imediatamente os bombeiros e eles apagaram o fogo. A Aki foi uma das bombeiras que ajudou.

Mais tarde, a Mione anunciou à Rosa, à Lydia e à Aki que se ia casar.

**Rosa:** Espero que sejas feliz, querida. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Aki:** Ah, fico aliviada, digo, feliz por ires casar com o Fogão. **– disse ela, com um sorriso enorme.**

**Lydia:** Você é tão burra minha querida sobrinha... bom, ele é rico... pensando melhor, fez muito bem em aceitar casar-se com ele!

**Mione:** ¬¬X

A Mione, apesar de estar feliz por ir casar, estava confusa sobre como é que a sua cama tinha, subitamente, pegado fogo.

A Rosa, por seu lado, tinha ido encontrar-se com a mãe da Florianabela, a Margaretta, a pedido da mesma.

**Margaretta:** Rosa, quero que fiques com o diário da minha filha.

**Rosa:** Mas porquê? **– perguntou ela, sem perceber.**

**Margaretta:** Lê as duas últimas páginas e ficas a saber.

A Rosa voltou à mansão e foi ler o diário da Florianabela. Ficou surpreendida e foi logo até ao quarto da Aki. Entrou de rompante.

**Rosa:** Aki, diz-me que não é verdade! **– disse ela, enraivecida.**

**Aki:** Não é verdade o quê?

**Rosa:** Estive a ler o diário da Florianabela, que a mãe dela me deu e... a Florianabela escreveu que tu és uma piromaníaca!

**Aki:** Não pode ser! - **disse ele, chocada. -** Ela não podia ter escrito isso!

**Rosa:** Piromaníaca, ou seja, maníaca pelo fogo. De repente, percebi tudo! Tu pegaste fogo à nossa casa várias vezes, pegaste fogo à mansão e até à cama da Mione! E tiveste o desplante de te ires inscrever nos bombeiros! **– disse ela, extremamente enervada.**

**Aki:** E o que é que tem? Vais denunciar-me, é?

**Rosa:** Aki, estou muito decepcionada e...

De repente, a Rosa tremeu um pouco e caiu no chão. A Aki foi logo para ao pé dela.

**Aki:** Oh não! **– gritou ela, horrorizada. - **Está morta... o aneurisma rebentou.

**A Rosa morreu e isso faz com que o nosso capítulo termine aqui. Como é que a Aki reagirá agora? O que irá acontecer? No próximo capítulo, que será o último, será revelada a identidade do Golfinho e o desfecho da história. Não percam!**


	5. A Identidade do Golfinho

**Capítulo 5: A Identidade do Golfinho**

Passou-se um mês desde a morte da Rosa. Com a morte dela, a Aki acabou por herdar tudo o que era da mãe. O André apareceu na mansão para apoiar a Aki, mas também para poder ver a Mione.

Mas a Lydia não queria saber nada disso. O telemóvel dela tocou.

**Lydia:** Estou sim?

**Golfinho:** Sou eu, o Golfinho.

**Lydia:** Eu sei. Reconheço a sua voz. O que é que quer?

**Golfinho:** Venho avisar que, dentro em breve, vou ficar com o dinheiro da Mione. **– avisou a pessoa misteriosa com quem a Lydia estava a planear arruinar a Mione.**

**Lydia:** Já não era sem tempo. Até acho que era mais fácil assaltar um banco, mas pronto...

**Golfinho:** Eu é que decido! Adeus.

A Lydia desligou e ficou zangada.

**Lydia: **Que chatice. Não sei porque é que me fui meter nisto! Bom… até sei… conspirar contra a Mione e torná-la pobre é muito bem feito! Além disso, o Golfinho prometeu-me que me dava uma parte do dinheiro da Mione. **– ela esfregou as mãos. – **Vou ficar com muito dinheiro!

Enquanto isso, a Aki lia o diário da Florianabela.

**Aki:** Hum... ela fez tantas chantagens... será que a morte dela não foi um acidente?

O Fogão e a Mione estavam a jantar num restaurante caro.

**Fogão:** Querida, temos de marcar a data do casamento entretanto.

**Mione:** Claro. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Fogão:** Vai ser lindo o nosso casamento. Tenho a certeza que vai dar tudo pelo melhor. Vamos partilhar tudo um com o outro.

**Mione:** Bem, tudo tudo, não. – **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Fogão:** O que queres dizer?

**Mione:** Quando nos casarmos, vai ser com separação de bens. Não quero confusões se, um dia nos separarmos. **– disse ela, decidida.**

**Fogão:** Mas...

**Mione:** É essa a minha condição Fogão.

**Fogão:** Estou a ver...

No dia seguinte, a Aki, a Lydia e a Mione estavam em casa, quando tocaram à campainha. A Lurdina foi abrir a porta e soltou um grito agudo. A Aki, a Lydia e a Mione foram logo ver o que se passava.

**Mione:** Não pode ser! **– gritou ela, surpreendida.**

À porta da mansão estava a Celestina, a ex-emprega dos Martinho de Melro. Ela também estava no avião quando ele caiu.

**Mione:** Mas... tu morreste!

**Celestina:** Não. Eu sobrevivi e estive a recuperar até agora. – **disse ela. – **Perdi a memória durante uns tempos, por isso ninguém me conseguiu identificar, mas já recuperei a memória.

**Lydia:** Bom, ao menos só sobreviveu a empregada. Celestina, está contratada outra vez. Pode ir já buscar a farda. **– disse ela, com altivez.**

**Celestina:** Eu já não vou trabalhar mais para esta família. No avião, a minha patroa Antonieta redigiu um novo testamento, deixando várias coisas aos filhos e o que sobrasse a mim. Ora bem, como eles morreram e eu salvei o testamento, o que sobrou é... tudo o que a Antonieta tinha!

**Lydia**: Não pode ser! Mas isso quer dizer...

**Celestina:** Sim. Metade desta casa é minha. Tudo o que o Faustino deixou quando morreu, é dividido em metade, ou seja, a Mione já não tem metade da casa, só tem uma quarta parte e você Lydia e essa rapariga, Aki, só uma pequena partezinha da casa.

**Aki:** Resumindo, nós ficamos só com metade do que tínhamos e a Celestina torna-se imensamente rica.

**Lydia: **Bolas, tinha logo de conseguir salvar o testamento. **– disse ela, zangada. **

**Aki: **E olhe que, para quem perdeu a memória e apareceu de repente, soube informar-se de tudo.

**Celestina: **Fiz umas pesquisas na Internet. Sou muito inteligente.

**As outras: **¬¬X

Mais tarde, a Lydia estava ao telefone com o Golfinho.

**Golfinho:** A estúpida da empregada que afinal está viva, estragou os nossos planos.

**Lydia:** Pois é. O raio da empregadeta.

**Golfinho:** Mas eu vou acabar com ela!

**Lydia:** Mas será que ela vai deixar a fortuna à Mione,? Não me parece…

**Golfinho:** Não sei, mas ela tem de ir desta para melhor. **– disse a pessoa misteriosa.**

Mais tarde, a Lydia, a Aki e a Mione assistiram à mudança da Celestina para a mansão.

**Mione:** Ah, Celestina, queres ajuda? **– perguntou ela, ansiosa por ajudar.**

**Celestina:** Não, obrigada. **– respondeu ela, sorrindo.**

**Aki:** Bom, acho que esta casa vai ser mais animada agora.

**Lydia:** Vai é descer de nível. Onde já se viu esta empregadeta tornar-se rica e vir viver para aqui? **– perguntou ela, furiosa.**

**Celestina:** Ai é? Vais arrepender-te do que disseste.

Uma hora mais tarde...

**Lydia:** Não é justo! - **gritou a Lydia.**

A Tininha tinha sido mandada para a rua, juntamente com as malas da Lydia.

**Lydia:** A casa também é minha!

**Celestina:** A Mione concordou que tu devias ir embora, a Aki também e eu acho o mesmo. Portanto, a menos que queiras ficar na casota do cão, adeus.

E fechou a porta na cara da Lydia.

Mais tarde, a Aki foi até à casa do André.

**Aki:** André, vim cá dizer-te algo muito importante. **– disse ela, ansiosa.**

**André:** O quê?

**Aki:** André, eu estou apaixonada por ti. **– declarou-se ela.**

**André:** O quê? Oh Aki, desculpa, mas eu não gosto de ti.

**Aki:** O quê? Então mas tu andavas sempre atrás de mim! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**André:** Isso foi até ter conhecido a Mione. Estou louco por ela.

**Aki:** Grrrrrrr... ai é? - **perguntou ela, zangada, tirando um fósforo do bolso.** - Vais ver!

Ela acendeu o fósforo e mandou-o contra um cortinado.

**André:** Estás maluca?

E em pouco tempo, toda a casa começou a arder. A Aki e o André saíram, mas o resto da casa ardeu completamente.

Depois da Aki pegar fogo à casa do André, foi internada para observações. O André teve de ir morar para casa dos seus pais novamente. A Lydia e a cobra Tininha foram viver para debaixo da ponte.

No dia seguinte, a Celestina ficou a saber da gravidez da Mania Laurinda.

**Celestina:** Ela quer é que o filho ou filha fique com a herança que agora é minha. Vou fazer com que ela faça um teste de paternidade. **– disse ela, decidida.**

**Mione:** Mas para quê? Ela usou o esperma do Alfonsio, logo, o bebé tem de ser filho dele.

**Celestina:** Veremos... **– disse ela, desconfiada.**

A Mania Laurinda foi notificada de que tinha que fazer o teste de adn e entrou em pânico.

**Mania Laurinda:** Não! Assim vão descobrir tudo!

**FireKai:** Agora não podemos fazer nada...

E assim, a Mania Laurinda teve de fazer o teste de paternidade e foi descoberto que o filho não era do Alfonsio.

**Celestina:** Aha! Eu sabia! Nunca mais apareças por aqui! - **gritou ela, à Mania Laurinda, fechando-lhe a porta da mansão na cara. **

**Mania Laurinda:** Oh não... estou desgraçada... **– disse ela, triste.**

Enquanto isso, a Lydia tinha ligado ao Golfinho.

**Lydia:** Estou a viver debaixo da ponte. Preciso de ajuda!

**Golfinho:** Não te preocupes. Em breve vou ajudar-te.

Passaram dois dias. A Aki foi dada como maluca e foi internada num hospício.

Enquanto isso, o Golfinho ia com o seu plano em frente: matar a Celestina. Ela saiu de casa e ia a atravessar a estrada, quando um carro veio a toda a velocidade na direcção dela. Ela saltou para trás e conseguiu desviar-se. O carro passou por ela a alta velocidade e não parou. A Velhota Vera, que estava ali perto, sorriu.

**Velhota Vera: **Bons reflexos. Escapou-se.

**Celestina: **Sim, já é a segunda vez que escapo à morte.

Os planos do Golfinho tinham sido mal sucedidos. Algum tempo depois, ainda debaixo da ponte, a Lydia estava a ficar farta de esperar por uma acção do Golfinho. Mas entretanto, vieram entregar-lhe uma caixa da parte do Golfinho. Ela abriu e viu que lá haviam muitos bombons.

**Lydia:** Que bom! Ao menos alguma coisa doce para comer.

A cobra Tininha, que andava por ali, também queria comer doces.

**Lydia:** Toma lá querida. - **disse ela, dando um bombom à Tininha.**

A cobra comeu o bombom e... no momento seguinte, caiu no chão, morta.

**Lydia:** Ah! Tininha! Raios! Aquele Golfinho queria ver-se livre de mim. De certeza que os bombons estão todos envenenados. Mas eu acabo com o Golfinho, ele vai ver! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

A Lydia, enraivecida, andou pelas ruas da cidade e acabou por chocar com o FireKai.

**FireKai:** Lydia, há quanto tempo.

**Lydia:** Ora, que bom que o encontrei. FireKai, eu tenho uma proposta a fazer-lhe.

**FireKai:** Que proposta? **– perguntou ele, interessado.**

**Lydia:** Tenho uma maneira de ganharmos muito dinheiro. Junte-se a mim e verá.

**FireKai:** Bom... não sei...

**Lydia:** Pense. Amanhã dê-me uma resposta. Estarei à espera de si... no parque da cidade.

Ela afastou-se. Quando o FireKai chegou a casa, a Mania Laurinda esperava por ele.

**Mania Laurinda:** Tomei uma decisão.

**FireKai:** Que decisão?

**Mania Laurinda:** Vou mudar de vida. Estou grávida e vou dar o melhor que puder ao meu filho, mas dentro das minhas posses. FireKai, o filho é teu, por favor, não me abandones agora. Fica comigo. **– pediu ela, com um olhar sincero.**

O FireKai não sabia o que fazer: Lydia ou Mania Laurinda, dinheiro ou uma vida humilde? O FireKai olhou para a Mania Laurinda.

**FireKai:** A ideia de ter um filho foi tua e eu não queria que fosse um filho meu. **- disse ele, friamente. -** Agora tenho de ir.

Ele saiu de casa, deixando a Mania Laurinda de rastos. O FireKai dirigiu-se ao parque. Lá, encontrou a Lydia.

**Lydia:** Sabia que viria aqui. Bom, é o seguinte, uma pessoa tentou matar-me. Ele faz-se apresentar pela alcunha de Golfinho. Quero acabar com ele e tenho um plano. Ouça com atenção.

Mais tarde, o Golfinho foi ter ao parque com a Lydia. O FireKai estava atrás duma árvore, com um gravador, a gravar toda a conversa.

**Lydia:** Finalmente chegou, Golfinho... ou devo dizer... Fogão!

É verdade, o Golfinho é e sempre foi o Fogão, o noivo da Mione.

**Fogão:** Porque é que me importunaste?

**Lydia:** Tentou matar-me! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - E sei que você é que atropelou a Florianabela e a matou, para ela não o denunciar, porque você recebeu uma herança que não era sua. Além disso, tentou que a Mione dissesse que casava consigo com comunhão de bens, mas ela não quis. Quando apareceu a Celestina, também a tentou matar e falhou. E por fim, tentou matar-me a mim!

**Fogão:** É verdade. Mas nunca vais conseguir provar isso. - **disse ele, rindo.** - Agora vou-me embora e, se te aproximares de mim, acabo contigo de uma vez e, desta vez, não vou falhar.

Ele foi-se embora. O FireKai saiu de detrás da árvore.

**FireKai:** Pronto, foi tudo gravado.

**Lydia:** Óptimo. Primeiro, vamos deixar essa cassete na polícia, de forma anónima, mas a esclarecer tudo. Depois, vamos ficar ricos. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Ai, foi uma chatice ter perdido tanto tempo a aliar-me ao Fogão. Até tivemos de fingir que não gostávamos um do outro.

**FireKai: **E gostavam?

**Lydia: **Claro que não. Ele é um bandalho.

E assim foi. A Lydia deixou a cassete e um bilhete na caixa de correio da polícia. Mal a policia ouviu a declaração, foi atrás do Fogão. Enquanto isso, a Lydia foi até à mansão, com uma pistola e apontou-a à Celestina.

Com ameaças, conseguiu que a Celestina lhe passasse um cheque chorudo. Depois, o FireKai prendeu a Celestina. Eles foram ao banco, levantaram o dinheiro e apanharam um avião para Cuba, sob nomes falsos.

O Fogão foi encontrado em sua casa e foi logo detido. Passado um tempo e com as provas adquiridas, foi preso. A Celestina foi libertada quando a Mione a encontrou presa com cordas, mas já era tarde, pois o FireKai e a Lydia já tinham levantado o dinheiro.

Quando soube que o Fogão tinha sido preso por um homicídio e mais duas tentativas, ficou desgostosa. O André foi logo consolá-la.

**Mione:** Obrigada André, estás a ser muito simpático. **– disse ela, chorosa.**

**André:** Não te preocupes. Estarei sempre aqui para te apoiar.

**Fim!**

**Os Destinos das Personagens: **

**Família Martinho de Melro e outras pessoas que estavam no avião:** Morreram todos. Ponto.

**Faustino Fernando Martinho de Melro, Florianabela Helena Valente, Tininha Martinho de Melro e Rosa Fernanda Peixeira:** ... Também morreram. Fim para eles.

**Fogão Fonseca Figueiredo:** Está preso e bem preso, pelo menos nos próximos 25 anos.

**Celestina Costa**: Apesar de ter perdido muito dinheiro por causa do cheque que foi obrigada a passar, continua a ter muito dinheiro e agora decidiu abrir uma empresa de limpezas. Um dia caiu, feriu-se e foi levada para o hospital, onde o Médico Carlos a atendeu e os dois apaixonaram-se e casaram.

**Médico Carlos: **Casou com a Celestina, tornou-se rico, mas continuou a exercer a profissão de médico. De vez em quando, a Celestina e ele também "brincam aos médicos".

**André Albertino Marquêz e Mione Sofia Martinho de Melro:** Agora são grandes amigos, apesar do André querer mais do que isso.

**FireKai Josefino Almeida e Lydia Laura Martinho de Melro:** Com o dinheiro que roubaram, foram viajando de país tropical em país tropical. Por fim, o FireKai acabou por conseguir enganar a Lydia e fugir com o resto do dinheiro. A Lydia nunca mais o viu. Novamente sem dinheiro, a Lydia teve de ir trabalhar como empregada doméstica num hotel no Havai.

**Mania Georgina Laurinda Almeida:** Teve o filho e começou a trabalhar meses mais tarde. Com a ajuda da sua mãe, Fatinha Almeida, que a perdoou por ela ser má filha, a Mania Laurinda refez a sua vida.

**Fillipo Martinho de Melro:** Continua a viver em Paris e nunca mais se interessou pela família, nem por saber notícias da mãe.

**Aki Marisa Peixeira:** A Aki esteve internada durante dois anos. Depois acabou por sair do hospício e com o dinheiro que tinha herdado da mãe, que tinha herdado do Faustino, ela abriu uma grande cadeia de peixarias.

**Empregada Lurdina: **Continua a trabalhar na mansão Martinho de Melro.

**Advogado Maurício: **Continua a ser um advogado.

**Velhota Vera: **A Velhota Vera continua a ir passeando na rua e há sempre muitos acidentes quando ela está por perto, não se sabe porquê.

**Margaretta Valente: **A mãe da Florianabela decidiu editar um cd que a filha tinha gravado. Infelizmente para ela, foi um fiasco e ninguém quis comprar o cd, porque a voz da falecida Florianabela era horrível.

**Jornalista Angelina: **Continua a ser uma jornalista.

**Zuleica: **A Zulecia, que era a empregada da Peixaria Delicia da Rosa, depois da Rosa e a Aki terem ficado ricas, ficou desempregada enquanto a Aki esteve internada. Quando a Aki abriu a cadeia de peixarias, contratou a Zuleica para lá trabalhar.

**E assim termina esta história. Espero que tenham gostado dos finais de cada personagem. Nem todos os finais foram bons, mas era para variar. Adeus e até à próxima história de, a Vida é uma Novela.**


End file.
